I love you —Nalu, Oneshot!
by Lucyheartflawless
Summary: Lucy will confess what she really feels about Natsu, but first there will be some misunderstandings that will make Natsu moves away from the star magician. How will Natsu accept Lucy's feelings? Give it a reading!


It was a normal day in Magnolia, the habitants were in their daily routine, cheerful, was a new day again. And as always the noisy Fairy tail, in this guild Gray and Gajeel were having a fight since Natsu had not yet arrived, Jet and Droy were sitting in a table eating while Jet repeated him ''You're going to get fat, Droy ! '' . Wakaba and Macao were sitting in a table talking about youth. Regarding the girls, all were sitting in front of the bar, while Mira was serving their drinks, Levy, Erza, Juvia and Cana were questioning a poor stellar mage.

—W-What are you talking a-about? — Lucy asked blushing.

—Oh come on! —Cana gave her a little slap on the back.

—Lu-chan, you can't lie to us! — Levy told her with a mischievous look.

—I-I'm not...— Lucy said nervously.

—A-A-Accept it, Lucy — Erza said blushing

—We all know you have your thing for Natsu, i don't consider you my rival anyway — Juvia said blushing.

—Love is so beautiful — Mira said smiling.

—I have never been your rival! — Lucy said blushing

—See? You are not denying that you have something for Natsu —Cana told her with a mischievous look

—T-That's ... not ... — said Lucy embarrassed.

— L-U-C-Y — spelled slowly Cana

— I-I ... '' Lucy was full of value.

— I already told you...I don't like Natsu! — Lucy stood and screamed and all the guild was in silence.

—Oe ... oe — Gray broke the silence everyone looked at the door.

—N-Na..tsu — Lucy said blushing looking at him.

—...— Natsu stared at the floor

— I-I'm sor..— Lucy was interrupted by Natsu

— S-So...you didn't feel the same, right? — Natsu said under his breath.

—N-Natsu...? — Lucy looked at him confused.

—Happy, come here. I've found a mision — Natsu said going out the guild.

— A-Aye — Happy said flying sad to him

—Natsu...— Lucy looked to the figure that was walking out the guild.

—L-Lu-chan... I'm sorry —Levy apologized.

''It's all my fault '' Lucy said looking down.

—No, it's not. It's ours for making you say those things. — Erza replied putting a hand in her shoulder.

—B-But it's not like he feels something for me, right?... Why did he act like that? —Lucy asked blushing.

—If he does or not, it doesn't change anything because you don't feel the same for him, do you? — Mira asked her.

—I-I... — Lucy looked down blushing.

—For now, you should apologized him, don't you think? — Gray told her smiling.

—Juvia thinks you should tell him that it was a misunderstanding. —Juvia said.

—I don't even know how i'm gonna look at him... — Lucy replied lowering her head.

—So, you prefer to stay like that with him? — Lissana asked.

—I...I don't...b-but he looked so...hurt — Lucy said.

—Listen, we are talking about Natsu. He won't take it so serious. —Gray added.

— N-Natsu...— Lucy said under her breath.

—Is that what you really feel? — Cana asked.

—W-What? — Lucy faced her blushing.

—This is how you wanna be with him forever? — Cana asked without patience.

—W-What are you talking...about? — Lucy asked looking down, blushing.

— Lucy, we all know how you feel about him. You should let him know it too...— Erza replied.

—Natsu is slow in these things, but i'm sure, he feels the same for you — Lissana added smiling.

—Stop covering your feelings, let him know them — Mira smiled to her.

—G-Guys...— Lucy smiled.

—Juvia will give you her strenght —Juvia stood Lucy from her chair and walked her to the door.

—You can do it, Lucy —Juvia told her in her ear.

''Thank you, minna! —Lucy told them, and ran away looking for Natsu.

—We made the correct thing, right? — Gray asked looking at the door.

—They should be together, already. — Cana said smiling to the door.

—They needed this push — Mira smiled looking at the door too.

Lucy left the guild not convinced of what she was going to say to the Dragon Slayer once she finds him. Upon leaving, Natsu said he would go on a mission with Happy, but this wasn't true. He told happy he needed to be alone, so happy went to their home. Lucy was looking for him. When she found him, he had his hands in his pockets looking at Lucy's window.

—N-Natsu! — Lucy said exhausted from the run, holding her body on her knees.

—... — When Natsu heard her, he started to walk away.

—Natsu! '' Lucy screamed again, raising her body. —Wait, please! —She screamed again while running

—... — Natsu continued ignoring her.

''W-Wait!'' Lucy screamed again.

—Leave me alone, Lucy. —Natsu said serious, walking.

—Natsu! —Lucy took him from his scarf.

—What the hell do you want? — Natsu turned his face scaring Lucy.

— ... — Lucy looked at him scared.

— I'm sorry ... — Natsu noticed the fear that Lucy had in her eyes. —I didn't mean to scare you. — Natsu gave a sigh.

''N-No...I'm the one who should say that...'' Lucy lowered her face.

— ... — Natsu looked at her without emotion.

—I-I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Natsu — Lucy confessed clutching her skirt with her hands.

—You don't need to apologize, that's how you feel, isn't it? — Natsu said and turned around to keep walking.

—H-Hey... I...— Lucy said softly.

'' ... '' Although he listened he kept walking.

—W-Wait...Natsu.. —Lucy said with tears coming out.

— ... —Natsu hesitated before taking the next step, she was crying.

—You're a fool! — Lucy screamed in tears.

— ... —Natsu stood in short.

—You're...a fool! —Lucy yelled with her face in tears.

— ...— Natsu turned away and saw Lucy's face. He was surprised, he never imagined she could cry for this.

'' You're a fool ... '' Lucy was saying while cleaning her face with her fits and hand.

—H-Hey ...W-What's going on...Y-You..—Natsu was about to say.

'' My heart starts beating wildly always when you're around and ... '' Lucy clutched her skirt while her tears were dropping again.

—W-What are you...— Natsu started to walk towards her.

—Everytime you're around, i feel so save. Whenever i'm sad you always makes me smile, you're my hero...you ... you...— Lucy was talking fast as tears were dropping.

—L-Lu..— Natsu was walking to Lucy.

—Whenever i find you in my room, i yell at you, but i'm always so glad you're there. When you left me, i didn't stop thinking about you...And when you came back everything still the same...Because you weren't feeling like that... — Lucy was crying.

—H-Hey..— Natsu was some steps from Lucy.

—But you seem to not feel the same...I was the only one who was worried about this...I'm the only one who..— Lucy kept crying.

—I-I don't...understand..Lu..— Natsu was facing her.

—Because...Because you don't feel the same! —Lucy yelled and hit his chest, angry.

—E-Enou..—Natsu was about to say.

—I love you...I love you! — Lucy kept hitting his chest. She was angry with herself.

—Lucy.. —Natsu grabbed her fits.

—I'm a fool...— Lucy said and smiled to him with tears in her face.

—... —Natsu stared at her brown eyes for a moment.

—Say something! ... If you don't feel the same...Just say it..—Lucy was yelling at Natsu but he interrumpted her.

—Yes, you're a fool. —Natsu gave her a softly knock in her head.

—I have ruined our friendship —Lucy told him bitting her lips.

—You haven't ruined our friendship, Lucy — Natsu smiled and softy, started to clean her face.

—Course... i di..— Lucy was about to say.

—I love you too, Lucy — Natsu said grabbing her cheeks.

—Y-You just want to make me feel be.. — Lucy stopped short and looked at him.

—...—Natsu smiled to her.

—W-Wait...W-What did you...just say? —Lucy stared at his eyes.

—I said... love you, too.'' Natsu hugged her.

—If this is another joke...I — Lucy was interrumped.

—I thought you didn't feel the same for me and when i went to the guild today, you said it yourself. I wasn't angry at you. I just...I'm sorry for being a fool..— Natsu covered his face in her shoulder, blusing.

—S-So...y-you... —Lucy said blushing, hugging him.

—I'm truly sorry for leaving, Lucy. — Natsu hugged her stronger.

''I-It's fin..— Lucy was interrumped.

''It's not...You lost aquarius, didn't you?...Then i left you by yourself and also the guild... You have been so lonely, Lucy.'' Natsu said with watery eyes.

—How do you know that?...— Lucy looked down.

—You don't trust me anymore, do you?'' Natsu looked at her smiling.

—You're wrong. I didn't want to worry you. You've lost a loved one too. You don't have to suffer mine, too.'' Lucy put a hand in his cheek.

—But you suffered mine. Is that how it is supposed to be? — Natsu said with tears.

—Thank you for worrying about me, Natsu. —Lucy smiled to him.

—I shouldn't have gone... I missed you a lot.—Natsu said hugging her.

—You did it for me, didn't you? —Lucy smiled.

—Y-Yes..b-but.. — Natsu said blushing.

—It's okay, i forgive you, Natsu. — Lucy kissed his hair.

—Thank...you. —Natsu smiled. —You know what? neither i stopped thinking about you. — Natsu ran a hand through her hair.

—...— Natsu sighed.

—Natsu? — Lucy looked at him confused.

—It's a relief. Just to think that i was not reciprocated. —Natsu put his forehead with hers.

—But, you are. — Lucy put her hands behind his neck.

—I love you.— Natsu said blushing.

—I love you too..— Lucy kissed him. Natsu was surprised but he slowly closed his eyes.

—Are you guys going to keep watching the rest or what? —Natsu yelled while hugging Lucy.

—G-Guys? — Lucy was looking for them.

—I've been smelling the whole guild for a while...— Natsu said with putting a his hands behind his head.

—M-Mira...— Lucy said with a drop in the hundred.


End file.
